Still thinking of a title
by shiggity-shiggity-shwa
Summary: The g-boys go back to school where they meet two girls who arent as they seem. R&R!!!
1. Starting school once again

We don't own Gundam Wing so please don't sue!!!  We're so poor we can't even buy a pack of gum at the store.  BUT, we do own Rei, Misha, Hannah, Raziel, and all the other people you don't know about so please DON'T TAKE THEM without our permission. 

Fan fiction : Gundam Wing _Chapter 1_

"Dr. J, we have to rebuild the Gundams!!!  If we don't, then no one will survive, or they will have to live under the ruling of Hannah. "  said Lady Une.

"Agreed," said Dr. J  "And I think that we should build a new model to help the already 5 existing suits."

"Then that means that we have to find another pilot who is willing to sacrifice his life to protect us.  The new pilot must already know how to use an advance mobile suit and be able to handle the force of the suit.  Just like Zechs Marquis was able to manage the Tallgeese." Said Une.

"We shall start it right away." Added a technician.

"And I'll start looking for a new pilot," Une added as she left.

"I pray that we will be able to stop this new war before it begins or we will have to go through what we went through when we fought Oz and we mustn't have that happening again," said Dr. J as he was getting up from the conference table and left.

________________________________________________________________________

"So what do you guys think of the school?"  Asked a girl.

"I guess this school is ok but I've seen better" wined Duo as he continued to walk down the hall with Heero, Trowa and their new friend  Misha.

"Do you always complain Duo?  You just got here a week ago and you can't seem to say anything positive about anything here.  Jeez, isn't there anything you like other then your hair???" added Misha.

"Ha ha, that was so funny that I forgot to laugh, but if you want me to answer seriously, which I can, I do like other things then just my hair." added Duo.

"And that would be..." asked Misha

"DEATH!!!! For I am the all mighty Shinigami!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Duo as he struck a dramatic pose.

Heero and Trowa just ignored him like they always do knowing that he was just making a fool of himself in front of the others while Misha just stood there with wide eyes and a huge sweat drop on the back of her head. "Ok...yeah...what ever you say Duo" she said while smiling nervously and trying to be serious.

As Misha looked away from the embarrassment whose name was Duo Maxwell, she saw someone that she didn't expect to see anytime soon.  All of a sudden, Misha started running through the crowds of students in the hall heading for a tall girl with beautiful dark purple hair.  

"Where are you going?" screamed Duo as he saw her run away "Was it something I said???"

Duo started chasing after Misha while leaving Heero and Trowa behind.  They hesitantly started running in the hallway after their companions when they were stopped in their tracks by a teacher.

"Don't run in the hall !" screamed the furious teacher as Heero and Trowa ignored him and continued running.

"Kids these days, no respect for the rules" added the teacher as he re-entered his classroom. 

As Heero and Trowa arrived at their destination, they saw Misha hugging the mysterious girl with beautiful dark purple hair. 

Duo just stood there looking at the two girls with his mouth wide opened "Umm, why are just standing there Misha, aren't you going to present this beautiful haired maiden to me." 

"Oh sorry! Duo, Heero, Trowa, this is my good friend Rei. Rei this is Duo, Heero and Trowa in the order."

"Pleasure to meet you all!" responded Rei with a sweet smile.

"The pleasure is all mine" said Duo as he bent down on one knee, took one of Rei's hand and kissed it.

"Fresh!" replied Misha as Rei took her hand back.

"I didn't know you came to this school" said Rei as she turned back to Misha.

"Well I didn't know you were coming to this school either. What's your first class? Maybe we're together!" asked Misha with hope in her eyes.

"Or maybe we're together…" threw Duo as if he had appeared from nowhere.

"You wish! Anyways, I don't know yet. I have to go see the principal to get my schedule." Replied Rei as she was turning around to go. "I'm gonna go get it right now and if we're not in the same class well I'll see you later then! Bye" she said as she left.

"Later!" screamed Misha. "Oh and Duo, you can close your mouth any time now."

"Huh??? Oh!!! Yes your highness!" said Duo while sticking his tongue out at Misha.

"Why I outta…"

RRRIIINNNGGG!!!

"Oh no! We're gonna be late for math class! I don't wanna have another detention! It's just not fair!!!" complained Misha as she ran off leaving a trail of dust and 3 confused boys behind.

"That's one strange kid" replied Duo as he, Heero and Trowa started going to their own classes.  ________________________________________________________________________

Misha was lying on her desk while taking her daily math class nap and Duo was quietly drawing his beloved Deathscythe when someone knocked at the door. As the teacher opened it she began introducing…

" Class, we have a new student and I hope you will all treat her with the respect she deserves. May I introduce to you Rei Anderson."

"Hello, I'm pleased to meet you all." said Rei as she stood in front of the class smiling.

"Now, where are we going to place you? Ah! There's a seat behind that sleeping girl with the detention. Go sit behind her."

As Rei was walking to her seat behind Misha, she kicked her on the shin which resulted to a big: 

"AHH!!! What the…?!?!?!" from Misha.

Rei sat down laughing when Duo stuck his face beside hers and whispered in her ear: 

"I guess wishes come true after all."

"Ah great, just my luck. I give Misha another detention and Duo won't stop hitting on me. I know!"  thought Rei while ignoring what was going on around her. 

She started scribbling something on a piece of paper and passed it on to Duo.  Duo, thinking it was a love letter addressed to him, opened it in a hurry but was disappointed to find a bad picture of the math teacher and on the bottom was written: Pass it on.  He sadly passed the message on to his fellow classmates who kept laughing every time they saw the picture.  The drawing soon found its way to the front of the class and was noticed by the teacher.  She picked the piece of paper and looked at it.  At that moment precise, you could tell her blood was boiling just by seeing the steam rise from her head.

"REI ANDERSON!!!!  DETENTION!!!!!"  screamed the teacher.

"Ah man!!!"  said Rei to show as if she hadn't done it on purpose.

As the class ended, Rei rejoined Misha and Duo.

"What did you do to get a detention?" asked Misha who hadn't seen the picture.

"I drew a picture of the teacher and got caught."  answered Rei.

"Did you think she wasn't going to find out it was from you?  You signed your name on it."  said Duo.

"I know and I did it on purpose, like that, I can keep Misha company during our detention."  replied Rei.

"You did that for me???  Oh you're the best!!!"  screamed Misha while giving her friend a hug.

"What are friends for!"

Misha and Rei showed up to detention and took their seats next to each other.  A few minutes later, Rei was a little annoyed to see that Duo had gotten one as well.

"How did you get one?"  asked Misha.

"I got caught while throwing a paper airplane in class."

"Ok, everybody, settle down," said a teacher as he took his seat at the front of the class.  "The detention starts now.  And I don't want any talking or message passing.  Just occupy yourselves and before you know it, it will be done."

Rei, Misha and Duo started doing some of their work but no one knew about the conversation that was going on telepathically between Misha and Rei.

Hey, it's really fun that you're here.  Detentions are way boring but like this, at least, we can talk... or kind of said Misha.

Yeah, and I don't really mind it either it's just that why does Duo have to be here?  Ever since I got here, he's been acting all funny around me. 

Maybe he likes you! 

WHAT!?!?!?  Really, you think so???  I mean, we just met.  He can't like me already.  He barely even knows me. 

Yeah well, maybe he just likes your hair and hopes to go out on a date with you so that he can braid it. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!"  laughed Rei out loud.

"Miss Anderson, what are you laughing at?"  asked the teacher.

"Huh???"  said Rei as she looked around the classroom and seeing that everyone was looking at her when her eyes stopped at Duo's.  "Nothing sir.  Sorry."

"Another outburst like that and you'll have another detention, understood!!!"

"Yes sir."  answered Rei as she went back to her writing.

Time passed and soon, detention was over.  As they were leaving, Duo went up near Rei and pulled her aside leaving Misha walking alone in the hallway.

"What was that all about?"  Asked Duo.

"Huh?  Oh, you mean that.  Oh, it was nothing.  I was just thinking of something funny that happened earlier, yeah that's it."  Answered Rei with a nervous smile.

"Not that, after you stopped laughing, you were looking at me strangely.  Why?"

"No reason.  I was just wondering..."

"HEY!!!  WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING OVER THERE!!!"  Screamed Misha from the other end of the hall.

"COMING!!!" yelled Rei while dashing towards her friend leaving a questioned Duo behind.

"Good, so operation Red Flag is going as planned?"

"Yes your highness.  We should be ready in a few days."

"Excellent but please, just call me Hannah.  I can give a little privilege to my best general."

"Thank you!  I am honored that you feel that way towards me Lady Hannah."

"The pleasure is all mine, now go Raziel Kui Kurai de Bonne!  Go serve your country!"

"Yes Lady!"

As he was leaving, he turned around to address Hannah "And Lady Yurievick, you may call me Raziel Bonne."

"As you please my friend."

**To be continued**


	2. Painting disaster

Chapter 2 

**__**

"So what do you guys feel like doing now that we're out of detention?" asked Misha.

"I don't know.  I was thinking of going home to unpack but I prefer hang out with living people then old smelly boxes." Replied Rei.

"Hey I know!  Why don't we go down to the shop and get some ice cream?  I'm famished." Added Duo.

"Hey, that's a great idea.  Detention always makes me hungry.  And just for the heck of it, it's on me!" said Misha as she started for the ice cream shop.

Duo and Rei smiled at the idea and walked behind their starving friend.  

******** 

"I just LOVE ice cream!!!" yelled Misha as they continued walking down the street with cones in hand.

"It was really nice of you to pay for the food." Added Rei.  

"No problem at all.  By the way, where do you live?"

"Not far from here, you want to see my place?"

"Sure!!!"  Yelled Duo and Misha almost at the same time.

"But I'm warning you in advance, it's quite a mess and it's going to need a lot of work before it actually seems like home."

"Who cares!  You should see my room.  Hey, you can't even see the floor and I'm serious." Replied Misha 

"Maybe we could help out with the fixing up.  I'm pretty sure the guys wouldn't mind." Said Duo.

"You really think they would help out?"

"Why not.  It's not like anything really important is going on."

"Oh you guys are great!"

They continued walking for a little while until they finally reached Rei's apartment building.  They started up the stairs and all the way to her room.

"Oh and by the  way, watch out for the...."

KRASH!!!!!!!!!!!

"Step…Sorry!!!  Should have warned you before...  he he he"  said Rei while scratching the back of her head.

"Wouldn't have been a bad idea, don't you think Misha" Added Duo

"I completely agree with you Duo."

They both stared up from the floor giving Heero's infamous Omae wo korosu look.  Slowly, Misha got off from on top of Duo and continued up the stairs behind Rei with Duo on her heels taking careful steps.

"We're finally here." Said Rei as they arrived at her door.  "You guys still have time to turn around, you know!" she added as she put her key in the lock.

"We wanna see so hurry up!!!" replied Misha.

"Ok, ok!  Sheesh, you guys are in a hurry to see a mess."

Misha and Duo waited impatiently as Rei slowly began to turn the key.  Time seemed to stop but it was just Rei not opening the door.

"What are you doing?" asked Duo.

"Oh nothing." Smiled Rei.

As she finally opened the door, a strange scent of old folks seeped into their nostrils.  Misha and Duo hesitantly took a step forward to see what they would call, a nuclear disaster.  Rotten floor boards, pealing wall paper, broken window and leaking faucet were just the beginning of the horror brewing in the apartment.

"So this is it.  I wish I could have another place but it's the only place that I could afford until I can get a job but it isn't as bad as it looks."

Misha and Duo were extremely surprised to see the room, thinking that what Rei had said earlier was just an exaggeration but unfortunately for them, it wasn't.

"Man, this is place is worst then my room, even if u can see the floor." Said Misha in disbelief.

Duo, who had been silent finally decided to speak "What are you doing this week-end?"

"Huh???  Well, I was thinking of taking the wall paper off and painting.  Why do you ask?"

"Because the guys are going to be coming over here to help with the painting." Answered Duo with a smile.

"It's very nice of you guys but you don't have to do that.  I can handle it myself." Replied Rei.

"I insist.  Just make sure that we have enough paint and we'll be happy to help out." Duo headed for the door but turned back just before "And maybe you could thank me by giving me a surprise." He added with a smile and a wink.

"Ummm, ok…"

Duo started down the stairs just as Rei added "And don't forget about the…"

CRASH!!!!!!!!!!

"Step…  Should have reminded him before he left."  Said Rei with a smile as she and Misha laughed.

"NO, I REFUSE TO HELP!!!  THIS IS INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  I WILL NOT PAINT A WEAK WOMEN'S ROOM JUST SO THAT YOU WILL BE ABLE TO SCORE WITH HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Calm down Wu-man, it won't kill you to help someone for once in your life.  And who says I'm doing this to get on her good side.  Maybe I'm just being a nice guy for all you know."

"Well, I think it's a good idea.  Since we don't have a mission or anything else planned, I don't see why we couldn't help out." Replied Quatre.

"Great!!!  How about you Heero?  You comin'?"

"No"

"And why not?"

"Because"

"Because what?"

"Because I said so"

"Why do I have a feeling that this is going to last long" asked Quatre as the phone rang. "I'll get it."

"Come on.  It's going to be fun.  PLEASE!!!!!!!!!"

"No"

Just as Duo was about to say something else, Quatre came back.

"Hey Heero, it's for you.  It's Relena."

"Ah great.  Just what I need." Said Heero as he went to take the phone.

"Jerk!  And what about you Trowa?  You coming?"

"…"

"I'll take that for a yes."

Duo happily left the room to go nag on Heero when he ran into him.

"Mission accepted."

"ALLRIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Duo

"What made you change your mind?" Asked Quatre.

"Relena wanted to do something with me this week-end so I told her that I was busy and when she asked me what I was doing, I replied that I was going to help paint and you how she is about working."

"Yeah, I guess your right"

"So everyone's in except for Wu-man!  Man, this is going to be great"

***

The week-end finally came and Misha was already at Rei's place waiting for the others to arrive while watching Pokémon.  The 2 girls we're laughing their heads off when they heard something crashing outside the door.

"I think they're here." Said Rei as she got up from the couch and headed for the door.  As she looked down the stairs, she saw a boy with a long braid helping 3 other boys back to their feet.

"I really have to get that fixed." Said Rei with a smile as the 4 boys turned to face her.

"Hey Rei!  Once we manage to get upstairs, we'll start painting." Said Duo with a smug.

"Ok, I'll get the things ready." Replied Rei as she went back inside.  

When the pokérap finished, Misha turned around to see 3 guys looking at her with eyes as big as saucers but since that was normal for Misha, they turned around to get a good look of the apartment.  Only one of the boys stood there staring at the television set with a…tear streaming down his face???

"I… missed it… what time is it?" complained Trowa while looking at his watch.  "8:02am."

"I didn't know you liked Pokémon!  Who's your favorite?" asked Misha with interest.

"Mr. Mime."

"WHAT???  That stupid pokémon!  How can you like him?!?!?!" yelled Misha.

"And I supposed you love Butterfree." Added Trowa with a look of disgust on his face.

"Why you…" said Misha with a look of hatered so great that it made Heero's infamous Omae wo Korosu glare look like a little puppy dog.

"Anyways, Rei, this is…" started Duo

"Quatre Raberba Winner.  The pleasure is all mine." Finished Quatre while shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you.  Oh and the girl defending her butterfree over there is my good friend Misha.  Don't pay any attention to the fight.  She gets very affected when something bad is said about her favorite pokémon." Added Rei.

"Hey Quatre!" yelled Misha between 2 evil glares at Trowa.

"Ok… change of subject.  What's that bundle near the door?" asked Rei.

"That's lunch!" replied Duo with a huge grin on his face while Quatre had a sweat drop on the back of his head and a look on his face saying: He'll never change now will he?

***

Wufei wakes up at 8:05am and gets ready to do his morning exercises.  While looking for his sword to practice, he finds a message written by someone who can't seem to write clearly (surely Duo) on the kitchen table.

_Hey Wu-Wu!_

_Since you didn't want to help out with the painting, we were hoping that you could bring us some lunch at Rei's place at around __11:30__.  I left Rei's number in case you have any questions or something else._

_Love ya!_

_Duo_

"Does he really think that I'm going to bring them something to eat?  He's out of his mind!"

As he starts crumpling the letter up, he finds another short message that he missed.

_Oh and by the way, don't think that you can get out of this cause I took a little precaution:_

**_I HAVE YOUR SWORD!!!_**  ******_J_******

_If you want it back, then don't forget lunch._

"I'm going to KILL him!!!" yelled Wufei while picking up the phone.

At that moment…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Quatre as he fell over the old boxes knocking over the little table with the phone on it.  

"I'm so sorry!  I didn't mean to break your phone.  I'll get a new one, I promise."

"It's ok, and I don't really mind, its Misha's phone." Replied Rei with a smile.

*** 

_"The number you dialed is out of service.  Please hang up and dial again."_

"That idiot.  Can't even write down the right number on a piece of paper.  Now what do I do?  When I find him, I'm going to take my sword and stab him right through.  No, no, something more painful.  I'm going to cut of his braid, strangle him with it, and then I'm going to cut his head off and hang it in my room as a trophy.  JUSTICE MUST BE DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  yelled Wufei while taking out the phone book to look for her name.

*** 

"Ok everyone, put your rollers and the paint brushes in the bucket.  Duo, move the paint and ladder away from the door, someone could make everything fall." Ordered Rei.

She was the leader and everyone obeyed.

"DAMN!!!  The faucet is still broken!!!  Hey Trowa, you know how to fix it?" asked Rei.

"…"

"Good!  Now go!"

"Misha, empty the bucket and go upstairs to the neighbors to get some hot water!  Go and hurry up!" 

"Jeez, she's exploiting us!" said Misha as she took the bucket.  "You could say PLEASE!!!  We're not your slaves you know!"

Yeah but if I don't say anything, nothing will happen! thought Rei as she turned to go in the kitchen "DUO!!!  YOUR LADDER!!!"

***

"I'm going to have my sword back, I'm gonna…"

BOOM!!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Wufei as he fell down the stairs.

"What was that sound?" asked Rei "I hope it wasn't Misha and the hot water."

"Lunch's here" yelled Duo while waiting for the door to open. "Oops…. Forgot something…"

SPLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Then, the drippy orange monster yelled: "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU MAXWELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" very loudly.  But the braided boy had already run away and was now hiding outside in the bushes via the window.

"Ummm, Wufei, this is Rei.  Rei, Wufei."  Said Quatre while handing him a cloth so that he can wipe himself off with.

Rei took Wufei's hand and dragged him to the bathroom since he wasn't capable of seeing with the paint dripping all over his face.  "Hi!  Thanks for lunch!  Try not to touch anything.  I'm bringing you to the bathroom and I'm gonna get you something else to wear from the ex-boyfriend pile while we wash your colorful cloth."

"I WANT MAXWELL!!!" yelled Wufei while being pushed in the wash room against his own will.

"Yes, we all want to kill him so wait in line." Replied Rei while closing the door.

***

"Weak women…Maxwell…grrr…COWARD!!!!!!!!!!!" said Wufei while taking his cloth off and then he started cleaning his face while standing in his birthday suit. "My clothe, my beautiful traditional Chinese clothing are ruined!  I hate orange!  I want my sword back!!!" growled Wufei while he was still cleaning his skin.

At that same moment…

"I'm back!"  yelled Misha as she came back in the apartment.  One after the other, the g-boys put their rollers and brushes in the bucket and doing it in such a way that created a splash of water in her face each time.

"Lunch time!"  said Quatre as he added his roller in the bucket.

"Ok, I'm coming."  Misha headed towards the bathroom where she was going to empty her bucket of now hot and dirty water.  With a bit of difficulty, she managed to open the door.  What she saw in front in front of her eyes was something that she thought didn't exist.  She didn't know they came so small.  She quickly looked down to study her shoes which were suddenly very interesting.  Right beside her feet were orange anomalies that seemed to intrigue her until she heard a loud growl full of anger and hate.  She was roughly pushed out if the bathroom by a very naked Wufei.  As she was falling backwards, she threw the bucket in the air and as she hit the ground, so did it but empty as all of its contents which were now all over her.

From around the wall could be seen three heads who were trying to hold back their giggles.  Heero, Quatre and Trowa slowly came out in the open when Quatre finally said "I guess we should have warned you."

"You think…YOU THINK!?!?"  yelled Misha.  So frustrated, she picked up a brush that happened to be beside her and threw it at the boys.  They all moved to avoid it but Duo, who finally finished eating, decided at that moment to show his face.  That untimely entrance resulted in a paintbrush in the face.

"…Ouch…"  It took about 20 seconds for Duo to understand what just happened.

"That *beep*!  They could have said something!  *beep, beep, beep*"  murmured and extremely frustrated Misha as she got up and left the apartment.  Just as she was leaving, she crossed Rei who was looking at her strangely and asked "So where did you put the hot water?"

"GRRRR!!!"  was all she said before slamming the door shut.

"Was it something I said?"  added Rei who was heading towards the bathroom where she was to give Wufei the cloth.

***

Misha headed back upstairs to the neighbors hoping that she could wash up but then hesitated.  Unknown to the others, she had a major crush on him and didn't think that it was going to be a good idea to go see him with the way she presently was.  She was now right in front of his door and thought more about the situation.  She could either go face him or go back downstairs with the orange, naked Chinese boy and the five idiots.  Thinking a little longer, the answer became quite obvious.  She knocked at the door and waited for the neighbor to open.

"Who is it?"

"It's me again.  I had a little accident and I was wondering if I could clean up." Answered Misha in return.

"Hold on a minute!"

She could easily hear the commotion going on in the room.  A few minutes after it started, it finished and he finally opened the door.

"What can I do…ummm, just what happened exactly?" asked the neighbor while looking at her from head to toe.

"Let's just say that I hit an orange freak, a braided baka, a butterfree hater, a killing maniac, a blond wuss and your stupid neighbor."

"Oh…I see…come on in…but take your shoes off first."

"Thanks"

To be continued 


	3. Rei, a gundam pilot?

**_Chapter 3_**

**Chapter 3**

Another boring day at school

"Hey Rei!!!  What ya doin' after school?" Asked Misha as they were walking to their last period.

"Nothing with you unfortunately.  I'm a little busy tonight so what ever you had planned will have to be done alone."

"Ah man!  What are you doing anyways?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill ya."

"Oooooo, secrets!  You know you can't keep anything from me."

"Maybe but I can always try.  Anyways, better get going before were late.  Later!"

"Fine then.  I'll talk with you later then.  Bye!"

After saying their goodbyes, they went their separate ways to class.  After school, Rei went right to her apartment to get changed.  What she hadn't told Misha was the reason why she couldn't do anything with her was because she had gotten a new job but she wasn't allowed to say what it was.  After she finished getting dressed, she left and started for a deserted part of town.  Many of the buildings were run down and it wasn't really a safe place for a lone person to be in but she wasn't worried one bit.  She walked for a couple of blocks until she finally came to a stop.  She was standing in front of a building that had seen better days.  She went inside and found the place to be deserted.  She walked all the way to the back of the building where she found a sort of key pad hidden behind some junk.  She entered a code she had been given and a door revealed itself.  She pushed another button and the door opened itself and gave opening to an elevator.  She went in a pushed the key to bring her to the last floor.  She waited for approximately a minute before the elevator finally came to a stop and opened the door.  She stepped out and was greeted but a security guard.

"Identification please!" Said the guard.

"My name is Rei Anderson and I'm here to see Colonel Une."

************

"So you're going to rebuild our gundams so that we can fight against this Hannah person?"  asked Quatre.

"Yes." Replied Une

"And you're going to build an extra gundam to help us." Stated Duo.

"We don't need another gundam to help us!  Nataku and I are strong enough to fight this Hannah person!  And who would be this new pilot?  Probably someone weak."  Barked Wufei.

"Not as weak as you think Wufei.  This person has very good precision and accuracy.  The results we saw on the simulations were pretty interesting."  Answered the colonel.

"Is that so?  So where is this guy?"  Wufei once again asked.

"This… guy should be here any…"

**Knock, knock, knock**

"… moment."

A soldier appeared through the door and Colonel Une approached him.

"Colonel, there is someone here to see you."  Said the man at the door.

"Well then, send that person in."  Ordered Une.  "Gentlement, I would like you to meet your newest ally."

The door then opened up to reveal…

"WHAT!?!?!?!"  Screamed Wufei.  "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Sorry Wufei but this is the new pilot."  Replied Une.  "From your reaction, I'm guessing that all know her but just in case, this is Rei Anderson."

"Hey guys!  Why didn't you tell me you were the gundam pilots?"

"Well, pretty much for the same reason you didn't tell us that you were the new one." Replied Quatre.

"Yeah but I didn't tell you because I didn't know you were… oh."

"NO!  I will not work with this onna!  She will only slow us down!  I refuse to battle at the side of this weak woman!  If I go in my Nataku, I won't come back!" Threw Wufei.

"Shut up Wu-man.  I think that it's a great idea.  And since the new gundam isn't ready yet and ours are still messed up, maybe we could… you know." Added Duo with a grin plastered on his face.

"Ummmm…  let me think about that.  No!"  Rei replied flatly.

"Now, now.  There isn't going to any gundam sharing." Added Une.  Duo suddenly seemed quite saddened. "But we're working on a system so that 2 people would be able to control the gundam at once but it's still in the building process."  Concluded Une.  Duo instantly looked happier upon hearing the possibility.

"Well, I still refuse to work with a weak woman!"

"And I repeat myself, shut up Wufei!"  Repeated Duo.

"Thank you" Rei said to Duo.

"Anything for you my sweet."

"Oh god, what have I gotten myself in to?" Rei asked nobody in specific.

"I think you got yourself stuck between a rock and… Duo"  Answered Quatre.

"So when are our gundams going to be ready?"  Asked Heero who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"They should be ready to go in 2 weeks"  Replied Une.  "And if there is anything else, I'll have my people contact you so in the mean time, try to get some rest."

"Ok.  See you guys later."  Said Quatre as everyone left.

With everyone gone, one of the technical assistance went up to Une.

"So, how did everything go?"  He asked.

"I have the strange feeling that one of them is going to end up hog tied and stuffed in a closet."  Solemnly answered Une.

************

Rei was walking home peacefully when someone called her.

"Yo Rei!  Wait up!"

She stopped in her tracks when she recognized the voice and she even thought about running for it but thought against it since he hadn't done anything wrong.  She slowly turned around and put on a slight smile

"Hey Duo!  What's up?"

"Not much but I just wanted to ask you something."

"And what might that be?"

"Well, ummm, I don't really know how to ask this but…"

"Hey guys!  What ya doin'?"

Just as Duo was about to ask his question, Misha seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Hey Misha!  Just the person I wanted to see.  Come on, we gotta talk.  Sorry Duo but what ever you had to say will have to wait.  Later!"

Rei grabbed Mishas arm and started running away from Duo in a random direction.

"Whaaa???  Hey!!!  Ah man!"  Duo watched the retreating girls until they were out of sight.  Sighing, he continued on his way to where ever he was going.

************

"Rei!!!  Will you stop running?"  Screamed Misha.

"Oh sorry, I just find him so annoying sometimes and besides, I have got to tell you this and he or any of the other guys can't know that you know what I'm about to tell you, do you understand?"

"Geez, it's sounds as if it were top secret or something."

"It sorta is but I just have to tell you!"

"Well, what is it then?  Out with it!"

"Not here.  Come on.  Let's go to that coffee house."

Both girls walked into the small but cozy coffee house and sat in a booth in the corner.  A waiter came moments later to take their order.

"Hi!" He said with a smile. "My name is Derek and I'll be your waiter for today.  Is there anything I can get for you two?"

"Ummm, I think I'm gonna have a hot chocolate." Said Misha.

"Same please."

"Ok.  It'll be here in a few minutes."

"Thanks!" Replied Misha as he left to go make their drinks.  "So what's the big secret that you had to bring me here to tell me?"

"Well, it's not really a secret but it's supposed to be.  You know about the gundams, right?"

"Of course!  Who doesn't?"

"Well, I found out that Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufi are the pilots and I've been assigned to the new gundam that they're building."

"They're the pilots?!?!  Get out of town!"

"I'm serious!  Read my thoughts, you know if I'm lying or not."

"Ok, ok, I believe you.  Man, who would have thought that those guys were the ones?"

"Yeah, I was pretty surprised myself if you ask me."

"So which one are you gonn…"

"So here are your hot chocolates."  Said Derek as he came back to their table, two cups of hot chocolate in hand.  "If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask."  With a smile, we turned around and went back to serving other customers.

""Hmmm, cute butt.""  Thought Misha.

""I must agree with you on that one.""  Replied Rei with a smile.

"Anyways, which one are you gonna pilot?"

"Hummm, I don't know yet.  I'm probably gonna get the chance to name it once they give it to me but for now, I suppose that it's gundam 06."

"Cool!  So when do I get so see it?"

"I don't know, probably not any time soon.  Don't forget, you're not supposed to know that I'm a pilot."

"Oh yeah, forgot." Said Misha with a sheepish smile.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Replied Rei with a grin.

"So is everything to your liking?" Asked Derek as he came back to their table.

"Oh yeah!  Everything's great!" Answered Misha with a huge smile.

"Are you sure?  It looks as if you haven't even touched your cup.  Do you want something else instead?"  He asked Rei as he looked at her untouched hot chocolate.

"Oh!  No thank you!  It's perfectly fine, just a little hot that's all.  Don't want to burn my tongue."  Rei quickly answered.

"You sure?"

"Positive!"  And to prove her point, she took a big sip of her hot chocolate.  "Mmmm, good stuff!  Gotta love hot chocolate!"

"Ok then."  He turned and went back to work.

"You burnt your tongue, didn't you?"  Asked Misha.

"Yeah…"

"Why didn't you ask for a glass of water then?"

"I think that you can answer that question yourself."

"And what if I can't?"

"Then, you're a lost cause."

"Hey!"

"You walked into it, not me!"

"Well, you didn't have to say anything about it!"  Said Misha looking as if she were about to cry.

"Oh come on!  Don't start that with me.  You know I don't go for your "You don't have to be so mean to me" look.  I know that you can defend yourself!  Hell, you can defend yourself better then I can.  And the only reason you usually act that way is… oh… I see.  You don't want to look like a bad person in front of Derek.  Right?"

"… Maybe…"

"You know, Derek's looking over here and I think he's even looking at you."

"Really?"  Asked Misha with hope in her eyes.

"No.  He's busy taking some orders behind you but with what I got from your reaction, maybe you should talk to him."

"Why?  I doubt that he would be interested in a girl like me, and besides, I like our dead sexy neighbor."

Standing up.  "Oh come on, you have to play the field too, you know."  Rei takes Misha's arm, motioning her to stand up "Talk to him like you would any other guy."

Slowly dragging her towards the counter where Derek was working.  Misha kept resisting.

 "Oh and put on some charm!  You're never gonna get him looking scared and unsure of yourself!  Now, break a leg!"  Rei concluded by pushing Misha to the counter and quickly disappearing through the door.

"Ummm, what was that all about?"  Asked Derek as he looked at the slightly flustered Misha.

"That was just my dead friend Rei running away from the inevitable."

"Ohhh.  And why is she dead?"

"Cause she thinks I like you when I would rather be in my neighbor's arms…ummm, I mean, did I say that out loud?  Gotta go!" and Misha runs out of the café.

"Okay…what ever." 

****

**To be continued **

****


	4. Dual system

Chapter 4

Rei carelessly walked back to her apartment, taking in all of the warm sun rays.  Walking into her apartment, she was careful not to step on the broken stair and went to her door.  On the other side, she heard she answering machine so she hurried with the lock.  Inside, she ran to her phone and just as she picked up, the other side hung up.  "Darn!  Missed them."  She rewound the tape of her machine and pressed play.  The first message didn't have anything on it but the second one did.

_Hey Rei!  You there?  It's me, Duo!  Come on, if you're there, pick up!  Fine be that way!  I don't know why you're avoiding me but that shouldn't give you a reason to not pick up.  I mean, I could have something really important to tell you like we have a mission or meeting or something so maybe you should pick up.  Geez, do you really hate me that much that you won't even pick up the phone to find out what I have to say.  It could be important and I know from past experience not to leave important messages on answering machines.  Oh and by the way, since when do you have an answering machine?  I didn't even know that your phone was fixed, I mean, you could have told me.  I would have called more often.  Anyways, if you're really not home, then could you call me when you get back?  You can reach me at 55…  -BEEP-_

Rei just stood there, looking at her answering machine with a shocked yet annoyed look on her face.  "God, doesn't he ever shut up?"  She rewound her tape and went to the kitchen for a glass of water.  Just as she was about to drink, the phone rang again.  She hesitated on answering, fearing it would be Duo and that he would just talk and talk and talk and that he just wouldn't stop.

Two rings, three rings…

She finally decides to put her glass down and picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Rei?"

"Yes."

"It's Trowa."

"Hi!  What's up?"

"…"

"Hello?  You still there?"

"Yes."

"Oh, for a second I thought you hung up."

"No"

"Ummm, ok.  So why are you calling.  I sorta doubt it's for conversation."

"Could you come to headquarters please?"

"Ok, no prob."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye"

Rei hung up the phone and went back to the kitchen to finish her glass of water.  "Doesn't talk much does he?"  She asked no one.

************

She slowly walked back to the old rundown building she had been in earlier and opened the secret door.  She entered the code for the elevator and when she got off, a man was waiting for her.

"Rei Anderson, please follow me."  The man said.

"Ok."

They walked for several minutes until they reached two large doors.  The man inserted a code in the pad beside the doors which caused them to open reveling the building of the Gundams.  The room was huge and in the middle were all the other pilots and colonel Une.

"Ah Rei.  We were waiting for you."  Said the colonel.

"Sorry if I made you guys wait."

"It's ok.  I was just explaining to the guys that the crew actually managed to complete the dual system."

"The dual system?"  Asked Rei.

"Remember earlier when I mentioned that we were working on a system that would allow two people to pilot the suit at once, well it finished earlier then expected and now were ready to test it out."

"So who do we pilot with?"  Asked Quatre.

"That has been predetermined by using your strength and weaknesses."

"I refuse to pilot with that onna!"  Yelled Wufei.

"Don't worry, you've been paired up with Heero. Quatre and Trowa, you two are together.  And that leaves Rei and Duo, you two are working together."

"Great, just great." Solemnly answered Rei.

"Now, now.  The pairs aren't permanent.  These are only tests.  You might turn out better with another pilot, who knows.  You might not even be able to pilot with someone."  Replied Une.

"But then what's the point in making a system that takes two people to pilot?"  Asked Quatre.

"That is quite simple" Answered a technician.  "The point is that we believe that while one is busy moving the gundam, the other will be able to concentrate better on the guns and other weapons.  Therefore, less to worry about during a battle."

"I think that it would be easier alone."  Threw Wufei.

"That's because you haven't tried it out yet.  Just wait and try before you go and judge.  Who knows, you might actually like it."

"I doubt that." Grumbled Wufei under his breath.

"What if one of the pilots was knocked out during a battle?  Wouldn't that end up being game over for the pilots?"  Asked Rei.

"Not exactly.  If one of the pilots were to become incapacitated, then you just have to input a code which will transfer all of their commands to yours and you would be able to pilot the suit on your own.  

"Well, I guess that that makes sense."  Replied Rei.

One of the technicians came up to the small group of pilots.

"We're ready for the first test Colonel."

"Perfect!  Now, do we have a volunteer?"

"We volunteer!"  Yelled out Duo.

"We are?"  Asked Rei.

"Yes we are!"  Answered Duo as he took her arm and dragged her towards the waiting technician.

"I suppose that we are."

The two followed the technician as they approached the elevator to get into their gundam.  He led them to the hatch where both of them entered.  Duo got into the drivers seat and Rei took command of the guns.  The hatched closed and the two pilots got ready for the test.

"This looks just like the solo pilot controls but without the guns."  Said Duo.

"Then you shouldn't have too much trouble."  Replied Rei.

A voice came over the transmitter.

"Une here, you two ready?"

"As ready as we're gonna be."  Replied Duo as he flashed Rei a smile.

"Good, now the controls are very similar to those of the ordinary suits so you shouldn't have too much trouble finding which control does what.  Ok, start up the gundam."

"Ummm, and what button would do that?"  Asked Duo.

"I think it's the one with _Start written on it."  Answered Rei._

"Oh!  Silly me."  Said Duo as he pushed the button.

The was a slight humming sound and all sorts of lights started flashing in the cockpit.

"Good, now I want you to start moving and take it easy."  Said a technician over the com.

"Ok, here we go."

Duo slowly started moving the controls when, all of a sudden, a red light began to flashing with an annoying beeping sound.  Sparks started flying all over the place.

"Duo!  What did you do?"  Screamed Rei.

"I didn't do anything!"

Outside of the suit, everyone was waiting patiently to see the new suit in action but started to wonder as nothing happened.

"Shouldn't something be happening?"  Asked Quatre.

"Something isn't right.  They shouldn't have that much trouble controlling…" The technician's panel started beeping and a red light began flashing.

"Oh shit!"  He activated the intercom  "Turn it off, the computer just discovered a bug."

Inside the gundam.

"Damn it!  It wont open!"  Said Rei as she tried opening the hatch.

"Try opening it manually!"

"Hold on...AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  Just as she was taking the safety belts off, the controls on her left side blew up sending flames and smoke everywhere.

"REI!"

Outside

"Get out of there!!!  Damn the com isn't working!  Get a team up there now!"  Yelled the technician.

Inside

"Rei, you ok?"  Asked Duo with a little too much fear in his voice then he had hoped for.

"Cough, cough!  Yea, cough, just a little, cough, burnt.  We gotta take that, cough, fire out before it blows something else up!"

"I can't find the fire extinguisher!  Don't tell me that they didn…"

Before he could finish, there was another explosion inside the cockpit, blowing off a piece of the gundam.  

"AHHH!!!!  I think my hair is on fire!!!"  Screamed Duo.

Suddenly, everything started tilting towards the front.

Outside

"Holy mother of pearl!  Get out of the way!  She's coming down!"  Yelled another worker.

The gundam fell forward, crashing to the ground.

Inside

"Cough, cough, Duo!  Duo!  You ok?"  Asked Rei as she was half hanging from her harness.  "Duo!  Answer me!"  She reached over with her good arm, her left arm being completely burnt, to Duo to see if he was ok.  "Damn, he's out cold.  Probably smacked himself."

She took off what was left of her harness, falling onto the screens.  With a bit of trouble, she managed to find the latch for the opening.  "Damn, it's st…"  Another explosion rocked the gundam, rendering Rei unconscious.

Outside

"Get that door open now before something else explodes!"  Yelled Colonel Une.

Men were working furiously, trying to get the door open, fearing the worst for the two pilots that were inside.  

**To be continued… **


End file.
